At the beginning
by HazelNunutella
Summary: Depressed from the loss of a love one, a young woman seeks to find a way to bring back her dead lover. On the way to their journey, she meets a group of young warriors who invite her to join their quest. As she seeks the pilgrimage to revive her old love, a new one comes along and she begins to question the purpose of her crusade. SASUSAKU, NEJISAKU in the beginning.


_The Temple of Susano'o….._

 _They say if you complete the pilgrimage, the ancient God Susano'o will grant your wish. According to legend, famous men were able to achieve great success by seeking the ancient God._

" _Grant me wealth!"_

" _Give me knowledge!"_

" _Give me power!"_

" _Bring back the dead…"_

 _Those are the usual yearnings of those who seek and complete the pilgrimage. Year after year, thousands attempt to complete the holy journey with their greatest desires at heart._

 _However, only few make it halfway and even fewer complete the crusade. For only those strong in mind and body, with enough hope and willpower to carry on, can complete a journey so long and punishing._

 **| SAKURA |**

The night was calm and the stars were out, giving travellers enough light to move around the streets. Travellers flock the bars and inns, hoping to get some rest before continuing their journey in the morning. The heavy flock of visitors was unusual for the small village, as usually the travelling folk would only cross the town as the pathway towards Suna. Some would find a place to eat before continuing their journey, but rarely would anyone stay for the night in a small town such as this.

Unfortunately for the travellers, a sandstorm is blocking their way and would expectedly gone by early morning. That is why the usually quiet town is suddenly buzzling with people all eager to leave, for tomorrow is the day the pilgrimage begins.

And that is why I also find myself in this small farming village, all alone in the midst of other travellers. Sometimes I find myself backing out, the pilgrimage is usually done in groups of three or more. It is rare for anyone to embark on such a difficult journey alone, moreover lone travellers who are successful are unheard of. Which is why I, Haruno Sakura, is having thoughts of backing out.

I look around me and I see soldiers, warriors, mercenaries, rich men and women with several bodyguards flocking around in this small bar, while waiting for the sandstorm to pass. While who was I? A skilled medic with a fair amount of experience in fighting, but would still probably fail due to lack of acquaintances.

I hear a loud cackle, turning around I saw a group of beautiful ladies sneering at me. They were also pilgrims without a doubt, and they were part of a large group composed of both men and women. I suddenly miss Konoha, my city and more importantly my home. Although I was an orphan, I never truly felt alone for the villagers were my family. Then there was him, the man who made me as happy as I never thought I could. The man who ensured me that I will never have a reason to be lonely again. The man whose life has been taken from me before we can share our promise.

' _Neji'_

I think of him and suddenly all my resolve of completing this journey returns. He was a talented soldier serving for the prosperous city of Konoha. Moreover, he came from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, making him one of the most wanted bachelors in the village. Meanwhile I was a medic who was also serving the army, moreover I was an orphan who had no name, no wealth and no family. Although his name was the talk of the town amongst the women in Konoha, I knew I has no chance with him so I never bothered with who he was. Until that faithful day…

A war with the neighboring country broke out and both the soldiers and medics were summoned to the battlefield. Though Konoha won easily, many soldiers were still injured including Neji. I was assigned to treat his wounds, with him given special treatment as his family was well-known in the military. He was as handsome as they say he is, his long hair and lavender eyes would seem like strange facial feature but complimented his looks greatly. But knowing I could never achieve anything but admire him from afar, I stuck to my work without a word. But while I was treating his wounds, he grabs my hand and holds it gently.

"What's your name?" He asks me with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura sir." I answer him quickly. He probably just wants to thank me personally, after all he is well known to be polite and a great gentleman.

"Well miss Haruno, my name is Neji. Hyuuga Neji." He tells me with a smile in his face. "Thank you for treating my wounds, you are a very talented medic." As I said, he just wants to thank me personally.

"Only doing my job sir. But thank you for the compliment." I answer seriously, he was a high ranking official in the military, so I have to treat him respectfully.

"You don't talk much do you?" He ask and I look at him and find myself staring into his eyes. I feel my heart thump but decide to ignore it.

"That would be inappropriate of me sir." I said as I divert my attention to his wound, although I didn't miss the affectionate look in his eyes.

That was the beginning of everything for us. After that faithful meeting he began to visit me regularly in the hospital. I payed no attention to this as I though he was just being friendly. Until one day, he visited me with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a formal request for a date. I was 22 years old back then, we dated for three years until he finally proposed.

I clutch the ring which I wore on my necklace. This ring that he presented to me as he proposed and would be placed in my finger as a sign of our union if he was not taken away from me.

There was another war more brutal than the last, although once again Konoha one, this time my beloved was not spared. They say he died a hero, serving as one of the Majors in the military. I know I should be happy, for he died protecting his beloved village. But I just can't find myself to feel happy when the one I loved the most is taken away from me. For nearly a year I grew lifeless and even contemplated on joining him in the afterlife. But news of the annual pilgrimage buzzed around the city and hearing that the God Susano'o can grant any wish, even bringing back the dead, I knew I had to take my chances.

So that is why I am here now, in a small farming village in the middle of Konoha and Suna. All alone with nothing but my hope and determination, ready to embark on what is known as the most difficult journey known to man.

Looking at my untouched sandwich, which I only ordered in order to have a seat in the bar, I contemplated if I should finish my meal or not, knowing its probably cold but still edible. All the inns are probably booked by now, so the only way to keep my energy for the next morning would be by eating my meal.

As I was making my decision, I heard the door slam and suddenly the laughter and shouting in the bar ceased. There standing by the entrance were a bunch of mean and women probably my age. They didn't necessarily look tough or scary, but they had an aura of strength around them. What caught my interest however were their clothes and weapons, which clearly indicated they were citizens of Konoha, however despite living there all my life I've never seen a single one of them. Though I couldn't see how many they were exactly, the two in front stood out a lot, and I could only guess they were the leaders. One of them had blonde hair, sun kissed skin and blue eyes. He had whiskers in his cheeks and he had this friendly smile on his face. Next to him was the most handsome man I've seen in my life. He was more handsome than Neji I can honestly say. He had aristocratic features, jetblack hair and eyes, and a well-built body that is evidence of years of training. All the other women in the bar seemed to agree with my thoughts, as they swooned and sighed around him, even the women much older his age. He seems to like the attention, as a playful smirk form on his lips.

I however, don't give him such attention since that would only be disrespectful to Neji, who I remind myself as the reason for my pilgrimage. Ignoring the scenario in front of me, I turn my attention back to the sandwich, which I decided to consume. Before I can start my meal however, the blonde one approaches me and as I look up I see his face inches away from mine.

"You're from Konoha too?" He asks me, but I was too dumbstruck by his sudden closeness to answer. "Why are you all alone?" Good question, since I just decided to embark on this journey just yesterday while all the other pilgrims started training for this crusade months ago and already formed their own groups.

"All the other pilgrims from Konoha left days ago and I wasn't a part of any group." I answered, unsure if I should really be telling a stranger any of this. He gives me a serious face and looks at me straight in the eye, before eventually forming a friendly smile.

"Then it's decided! You're coming with us!" With that, he lifts my arm and drags me from my seat and out of the bar. "Hey Sasuke! This one's coming with us!" He tells the handsome one who gives him no attention at all.

Still frozen with shock, I was unable to react right away and I allowed myself to be dragged by this complete stranger. I came to my senses only after he stopped dragging me and I supposed we arrive at our destination. In front of me were two men and one woman, all three look like they were in their 30s. One of the men had half of his face covered in a mask, while one of his eyes was covered in a patch, he also had messy silver hair and a lazy expression on his face, The other man smoked heavily, he had black hair and a beard that seemingly framed his whole face. The only woman in the group had dark hair and red eyes, she also donned a little make-up which I find appropriate for her age.

"I found her in alone in the town bar. Judging by her clothes, she's also from Konoha so I thought we could bring her along." The man who dragged me said, his smile never leaving his face. His grip on my hand never loosing, which I suddenly realized was quite painful.

As the three people in front of me switch glances between the boy and me, I start realizing a ton of things. For one, I confirmed that these people really are from Konoha, although I'm positive I've never seen them my entire life. Then I remember my sandwich, as I recall I never took a bite on my meal. When I was about to, the man gripping my hand suddenly came to my table, asked me a few questions, then dragged me to where I am now. Going back to my sandwich, it wasn't expensive and it definitely looked dry and plain. But being an orphan and needing to work for money all my life, I knew that no food should ever be gone to waste. But the sandwich is not the issue right now, because the situation I am right now is probably close kidnap.

Letting my instincts lead my movements, I did the most rational thing a person about to be kidnapped would do. I punched him, hard and in the face. Ok maybe that's not the most rational thing to do, after all although I've never seen him in battle I'm pretty sure these people are skilled in fighting. So I guess my instincts would only lead me trouble.

"What was that for!?" All the while trying to soothe the area where I punched him.

"What was that for!? You tell me! You just dragged me here all of the sudden, this is as good as kidnap!" I don't know where all the emotion was coming from. I seemed quite calm just a few moments ago. At that the man whose face is covered by a man stood up and sighed quite loudly and was shaking his head.

"Naruto, you tell us this girl to come along with us without even asking her properly? Do you even know her name?" At that, the man whose name is Naruto lit up and looked at me rather apologetically.

"Oh that's right! Sorry for suddenly dragging you, I guess I got pretty excited seeking a pretty girl like you whose also from Konoha. After all I've never been home and it would be nice to ask a fellow citizen from Konoha about the place. I am Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" Although I should probably keep my guard on him, he was just too friendly and I couldn't help but be at ease around him.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura and yes I am from Konoha, just like you I guess." My voice calmer as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Sakura! Now you're coming with us right? For the pilgrimage I mean!" He grabs my hand and shakes it wildly. His smile wider than ever, his cheeks a bit reddish too and I can only guess why.

"Well umm, ano…. Who are you people? You say you're also from Konoha but you've never been there before?" I pulled my hand back as his shaking was becoming really painful. With my question the silver haired man turned his attention to me.

"How old are you Sakura?" The man smiled at me which I guess was his attempt to look friendly. I guess the only way to answer my own question was to answer his.

"Twenty six"

"I see. That's why I guess. You see Sakura you're the same age as Naruto and the rest of his peers. All of them come from prestigious families in Konoha. During the year you were born, the Hokage agreed with the clans that their children who were born on that year will be brought somewhere far away from the city where they will train for this pilgrimage. So that year a child from the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame and Inuzuka were isolated from their families and from the villages to train for this very pilgrimage, while the three of us served as their mentors." With that all things come clear. After all, these clans were not only wealthy, but they had superior genes that made them perfect for battle. Then I remembered Naruto's invitation and thought how unfit I would be in their group. Guess I would have to decline his invitation.

"That explains everything I guess, mister?"

"Kakashi" He answers with a smile.

"Mister Kakashi. Then I guess I'm unfit to join your group. Thank you for your invitation Naruto, but I'll only be a burden to you. Unlike your group, I'm just a medic. I learned how to fight since I served in the army, but I guess that would be nothing compared to your training." With that I gave them a respectful bow and turned to leave.

"Why do you want to go this pilgrimage Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly asked and that made me stop on my tracks. Even if I tell him, that won't be enough to erase the fact that I would be a burden to him.

"It's not something I'm open for sharing."

"How long did you train for this pilgrimage?"

"I never did."

"When did you decide to embark on this journey?"

"Just yesterday."

"Hmm. Looks like whatever your purpose is, it must be really important for you to just suddenly decide like that. Well we're all fighters here, we could use a medic like you." At that my eyes grew wide and I turn to face them. Does he really want me to join their group?

"You want me to join your group? I'm pretty sure I'll just slow you down." Don't get me wrong, of course I want to join. But they were trained for a reason and I don't ever want to become a burden to anyone.

"As I said we need a medic. Why are you hesitating? Don't you want to have your wish granted? Is your resolve that weak? You have a better chance of survival with a group of trained warriors by your side."

I could ask myself the same question. Why am I hesitating? By working with these people I have a much greater chance of achieving my goal. Looking at each person with me right now, I realize they're all complete strangers. Even Naruto and Kakashi whose names I'm familiar with right now are strangers to me. They could be lying to me and are actually slave traders trying to kidnap me. But they could also be telling the truth and help me achieve my goal. I needed to make my decision, should I choose the safe path and run away, or should I take my chances and risk suffering? I look at the ring on my neck, the ring that has always given me the right answers when confusion befalls me. Then suddenly like an invisible hand that guides, my decision becomes clear.

"Yes. I will join you."


End file.
